Popular Severus, Reject Potter
by Neina-Marie
Summary: What if Severus was popular, Potter the reject? What is Severus went out with Lily?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

Severus smiled to himself.

"Enough, Hana." He said, pushing the ravishing girl away from his embrace. She let her smile droop slightly, but gave Severus a little wave and scuttled off, a spring in her step.

Severus slipped from the charms room, pulling his cloak around him tighter. It was beginning to get colder, as Autumn stumbled into Winter's tight embrace. He let a shiver run up his spine and made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

Inside, the dungeon's fire had been lit, warming the eerie room and casting green shadows on the concrete walls. No one else was present, except for Hana creeping back up the steps of her dormitory. Severus smiled lazily to himself, sat cross-legged on the fine silver rug by the fire and laid back, day-dreaming about his girlfriend.

He imagined her nestled up to him in the firelight, her dark red hair silky by his cheek. He imagined her turning to face him, her lips inches away from his, and he gave a quiet sigh of longing for her.

_If only..._ he whispered to himself.

Indeed, if only. If only the sorting hat hadn't put her in Gryffindor, and placed her here where she belonged. With him. In Slytherin.

The mere thought of Gryffindor made the smirk on his face slide away. The word reminded him of a face he would rather forget. _Potter,_ he muttered internally, _the spiteful, jealous loser of a wizard, practically disgraces the magical world. And pure-blood, too! A disgrace. Even I, a half-blood, am better than that measly mess of a Squib._

These feelings of anger swirled menacingly inside him, and it was only the thought of Lily that brought him back to a calm demeanour. Then, he growled again.

"That sneak!" He said angrily, but then he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He didn't want to wake anyone up, especially Hana. Hana made his thoughts flick to guilt. How can he get mad at Potter, who practically grovelled at Lily's feet to go out with him, when he was having secret trysts with Slytherin girls?

_No more, _he thought to himself savagely. _Lily is your one and only. She is the girl of your dreams, the girl you will marry and have brilliant, brainy, potion-brewing children_. He imagined their children. Perhaps a boy. Maybe the child would have his deep, black eyes, but Lily's dark red hair. He imagined this child playing on the swings at the park he first approached Lily. That day, he had approached her with a swagger of indifference, breezily showing her his best magic and immediately gaining her trust. Trust that lasts. Trust that blossomed into friendship which blossomed into love.

Love that Potter was trying to destroy.

Urgh! How Potter aggravated him! The weedy, bespectacled boy, who was light on a broom but a clutz in every other way. Severus let the corner of his mouth pull up in a smirk as he remembered the epic fall from the top of the Astronomy tower Potter accomplished a week or so ago. That had been the highlight of the day for Severus. He and several friends had been trying, often successfully, from then on to wreak havoc for Potter.

Lily didn't know about his friends, Avery, Mulciber, more. They were those who names she said as thought they were dragon's dung, as though they were rude words never to be said aloud. But they knew about her. They had seen the light in Severus's dark eyes when he said her name. They agreed to help him with his Potty problem.

Not that he needed much help, he did have to admit. Lupin and Black, both from Gryffindor, found Potter just as disgusting and repulsive as he did. Practically Hufflepuff material. Only Pettigrew, the tiny, ratty git, hung out with Potter, two weirdos best suited for the harshness of Hogwarts. Especially now they were all in year six, with hormones running high.

Lust suddenly overcame Severus, and even though it was nearly midnight, he stood and exited the common room. He strode confidently through the corridors, weaving through Flitch, Mrs. Norris and ghosts alike until he reached the Gryffindor common room's entrance. Guarding it was a very fat, sleeping old lady.

Grinning, Severus knelt on the floor, covered his knees with his cape so he was half his height and covered his nose and mouth with the neck of the cloak. Then, he whispered "Miss?" until the fat lady was aroused.

"Who's up at this time of ni-?" she began to protest, but then she saw the first-years scared, round black eyes in the darkness, full of tears.

"I've been lost, Miss," Severus whined, "Und I gist found m'way back. Bu' I dunno the password."

The fat lady, drugged by sleep, weakened quickly.

"In you get," she grumbled, opening the door for Severus. He shuffled in dolefully, but as soon as the portrait closed behind him, he stood up and let the cloak fall back to his shoulders.

He smirked yet again, this time at the hearty crimson and gold of the common room – cliché at best – but did admit internally that it was much warmer and cosier than the Slytherin room.

Severus picked a dormitory staircase at random, and was surprised to feel the stairs slide under his feet and morph into a chute.

_"Wingardium Leviosa_!" he hissed, whipping his wand from his pocket and pointing it at himself. He levitated a few inches off the ground and managed to crawl up the chute and into the dorm. Breaking the spell, he chose another door at random and checked the contents.

Third-year girls, he thought, almost gagging at the sight of their pink nightgowns and tacky boy band posters (which were preening and smiling sexily at Severus, kissing at him).

He chose another one, but this time they were even smaller, in penguin pyjamas and clutching at teddies.

_Third time lucky_, he thought, and pushed open another door. Inside, he immediately recognised Lily, from the red hair fanning gracefully on the pillow, her pale face angelic in the full moon's light from the window.

Severus knelt beside her bed and breathed in her ear "Lily."  
>She moaned a little. "Sev..."<br>"Lils. Wakey wakey."

Lily opened her eyes, and beacons of green fear shone into his face.  
>"Sev?" she gasped, then quickly shut up. Severus gave her a little wink, and said "Good morning, sweetheart. I know a charms room that is, let's say, vacated. We should practice some." He winked again.<br>"Seeeev..."  
>"Liiiiiils..."<br>Severus put his lips softly on hers, letting her have just a taste of what she he was offering. Her mouth reacted automatically, seeking the pleasure. She pulled away at length.

Lily bit her lip. Then, she looked out the window.

"Must be the full moon." she muttered, but she grinned and hopped out of bed, gripping Serverus's hand as they made their way out of the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Slughorn folded his arms and stared down at the two guilty students below him.

"I am," he declared, "Upset."

The boy emitted a little smile, but the girl looked close to tears.

"Severus," said Slughorn sharply, and Severus let the smile fade. The girl let a tear drip down her cheek.

"Right," he snarled. "I am here to reprimand you –" Slughorn turned to Peeves, who giggled and motioned him to continue " – about your less than satisfactory behaviour last night."

Peeves looked as though he was going to burst with laughter.

"Doing that sort of thing in an empty classroom is... not allowed!"

"Pffffffffahahahahahaha!" Peeves cackled, seemingly unable to hold it in any longer. "It was so funny! There they were, clothes on the table, going for it on the floor in a Charms room, a _charms_ room, and I just sneaked up and... BAM!" he collapsed in a heap, breathless from manic laughter.

"Thank you, Peeves." Slughorn uncrossed his arms and held them at his hips, menacingly. Peeves, amazingly, understood this as dismissal, and left, albeit chortling.

Slughorn slowly advanced on the two students. His cheery, smile-lined face looked alien with frown lines and drooped corners.  
>"I don't know what to think about this," he said eventually. "You two are the best two students I am aware of, in Potions and other subjects. You two are supposedly very mature, very thoughtful students. Obviously, I was wrong."<p>

Lily let a tear slide down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Slughorn said more softly to her. "I know I'm not your Head of House, and I goodness knows I feel guilty as hell about telling you off like this. But..." he paused, and gave Severus a filthy look. "You were caught with one of my boys, so I have to reprimand you."  
>Slughorn sighed heavily.<br>"At least it wasn't in a potions room, I'll give you that."

A lumos charm suddenly blazed in Severus's mind.

"That's the thing, Sir." he said, looking earnest. "There's a reason we didn't do it in the safety of the dungeons. Have I not told you that I far detest charms, and how it is such a soft subject?"  
>"Yes..." said Slughorn slowly.<br>"Well," Severus explained, "I managed to convince Lily to spread some magic there... just some harmless spells, nothing more... but the spells need you to do something rebel, and, well..." Severus moved in for the kill, cheeky smile on his face. "You know the sort of rebellious things young wizards do."

Severus saw Slughorn slowly smile.  
>"At this very moment,"he said a little dreamily, "There will be students in Charms overcome with the visions of rebellious smut..." His smile broadened until a grin split his face. Then, it collapsed into a frown.<p>

Severus crossed his fingers, and Lily held her hiccoughing breath.

"Ok." He gave a titanic sigh and smiled again. "I'll let you off. Don't do it again!" He said in a warning voice, and both Severus and Lily nodded vigerously.

"Definitely, Sir," Severus said earnestly, clasping Lily's hand next to him, "We won't ever ever do it again." Lily nodded by his side, tears slowly drying.

"Good kids," said Slughorn, weakly. "Here, have some pineapple..." He offered the container, "And be warned, next time, I won't be so lovely."

Lily took a piece of pineapple and smiled, and left quickly. Severus followed her, eyes sparkling with relief.

"That was lucky," he said when he caught up to her down the hallway. Students were beginning to leave their afternoon classes and multitudes were heading to their common rooms. Pouring from the Transfiguration class was a mix of Ravenclaw and Gryffindors. A little bobbling black head made Severus snarl, then suddenly grab Lily's arm.

"Lily," he said urgently, "I need you to just walk slowly in the direction of your common room, ok? Potter is around, and he is really pissing me off at present, especially with this asking you out crap. Kapeesh?"  
>"Sev..." Lily began to cry in earnest. "He's just... desperate. Don't be so mean to him!"<p>

"Trust me," Severus growled, "If we were in each other's position, he would do the same to me."

Lily bit her lip, then slowly walked into the crowd, whilst Severus slip behind a pillar. Like a bee to a honeypot, Potter almost ran to Lily. Once he was in her sight, he slicked back his hair, pushed his glasses up his nose and... _acted cool?_

"Hey, Lily. Whassup?" he said in a riddiculous, smarmy voice. His slicked back hair had become untidy again. _looks like a birds' nest_, Severus thought, snorting. _So dishevelled._ Severus surreptitiously slicked back his cheveux mid-longs and grinned to himself.

"I'm fine, thanks," she smiled, but you could see something was playing on her mind.

"So... you thought about my offer lately?" asked Potter tentitavely, but he casually lifted an arm and placed it over Lily's shoulders. Severus gasped harshly, and crept closer so he could go in for the kill. Others saw Severus creeping closer, and parted for him to have better aim.

"I have, actually," said Lily, "And I have changed my mind."

Severus hoped with all his might she was going to say something cutting, and not dump him for Potty boy.

"Yes?" squeaked Potter. Then he cleared his throat and said again "Yeah?", in another would-be-casual tone. However, he was going pink with excitement.

"It's not a no... It's a never."

Potter flushed bright red and let his arm fall, suddenly rooted to the spot my Lily's remark. Severus saw Lily break down in guilt, and pushed past the last throng.

"So..." he said loudly to Potter, "Got the message yet?"  
>Potter sniffled loudly, the straightened his shoulders. "That was crude, Snape."<p>

Severus laughed, a high laugh, which silenced those around him and made them stop and stare at the debacle.

"That was crude, Potter?" he spat. "I know what is crude. Trying to steal someone's girlfriend. I call that crude. I call that demented. I call that being plain stupid. I mean, who would want to go out with you?"

That caused laughs from the watchful audience, with Lupin and Black whooping and Pettigrew grimacing. Tears sprang to Potter's eyes. His shoulders stooped again.

"Snape..."  
>"Potter..." Severus copied Potter's voice, making it sound babyish. Then, he lowered it to a whisper.<p>

"This is what you get for messing with Lily. She is mine."

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"


End file.
